Observations Realized
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: The wedding day is here! They will become one!


Here it is, the big day!

Thank you to my BAMsters for all of the help with the décor and music! None of this would be possible without you ladies! Alli, when I get married you will be my wedding planner! Special S/O to Ashie for the, you know what!

I don't own any of these amazing characters, except a few I took the liberty in naming and creating, but I enjoy playing with them and I will put them back where I found them.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is a perfect Californian fall Saturday afternoon. The temperature and wind is just perfect for the simple but gorgeous wedding on the Griffith Observatory deck. The big white tent is perfectly positioned in front of the telescope, where the bridal arch stands. The tent is filled with white chairs with lavender and plum coverings with a seafoam green bow on the back. The chairs line the aisles, ending with cream pillars with squared glass vases, embossed with _S &A_, filled with water with two plum and two lavender floating candles with one seafoam green candle in the middle. Lace tulle connect the pillars along the aisles. A lavender runner, runs the length of the aisle with _Sharon & Andy: A Wish Upon a Star _embroidered in the middle.

Judge Richwood is officiating the ceremony and he stands under the arch. Next to him is a beaming and handsome Andy in his dark grey tuxedo with a lavender vest accompanied by a plum tie and seafoam green pocket squares and boutonnieres. Andy and Judge Richwood are standing gazing down the aisle as Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_ begins.

The crowd is filled with familiar faces, such as Taylor and his wife Honey, Chuck, Mike and Cathy, Julio and Jessica, Buzz and Amelia, Brenda and Fritz, Gavin and Travis, Andrea's husband, Mike, Dean and plenty of other friends. It is small wedding but filled with so much happiness and love.

The bridal party begins their entrance, Patrice is the first through the door in tent, in her lavender one shoulder, knee length with illusion neckline dress, paired with a plum and seafoam green custom made broach with her first initial. Her bouquet of lavender roses and plum hydrangeas wrapped in seafoam green lace with _S &A_ embroidered on it is in her left hand, as her right arm is looped with Thomas, Andy's brother, whom he hadn't seen in years because he lives in London, but he made it to this special day for his brother and that warmed Andy's heart. Followed by them is Amy accompanied by Nikolas, Andy's son. They have rekindled their relationship and Andy was so proud that he wanted to be a part of the wedding. After them is Nicole, who is accompanied by the ever so dashing Louie. As they all reach the end of the aisle they each report to their designated side. Andrea walks down the aisle, smiling brightly as she takes her spot as the matron of honor near the archway. Followed by her is Emily, who is radiant in her dress. She reaches the archway and stands in front of Andrea and takes her spot as the maid of honor.

The flower girl, Savannah, a neighbor of Sharon and Andy's, comes down the aisle dropping lavender and plum orchid petals as she walks. She reaches the end of the aisle and stands on the bride's side. The ring bearer, James, follows suit, looking dashing in his matching tuxedo accompanied with his RayBan sunglasses, that he begged Andy if he could wear. He holds the seafoam green pillow, with the velvet plum box on top filled with the faux ring. As James reaches his grandfather, the music stops and everyone stands as Austin runs down the aisle ringing his bell, and says, "The bride is coming! The bride is coming!" As he reaches the end of the aisle he stands behind James.

The music begins again, Sharon is accompanied by her two sons, Rusty on the right and Ricky on left. She holds her bouquet of lavender hydrangeas, surrounded by plum tulips with five seafoam roses in the middle, acknowledging their five children, with sprouts of baby's breath, in front of her body. Her form-fitting sleeveless cream lace dress, lined with illusion mesh, has a moderate V-cut down the back with eyelet finish along the open back, an empire neck line with a sheer illusion at the top, with a simple flowing train with the same eyelet finish as the back. Her waist is trimmed in a lavender sash, with a bow in the back. The dress is paired with silver open sandal toe 4.5 inch heel, with a platform front lined with an encrusted ivory and silver floral masterpiece that is designed with beading and rhinestones. The shoes were a bridal gift from Gavin. Her hair is pulled back and up into a loose up-do with a few loose curly tendrils hanging. Her hair held up by two clementine bridal combs with pearls and silver crystals, accompanied by sequined lace. Her make up is simple with earthy tones with a mauve lipstick. As they make their way down the aisle, all eyes are on her. Her eyes are only on Andy's, they lock eyes and they both smile. Both of their eyes are filled with tears. As the reach the end of the aisle, Andy reaches his hand out to her and she grabs it. She hands her bouquet to Emily and takes her place in front of her. Judge Richwood speaks, "We are here today to join these two in a very special union, but before we can begin I must ask. Who gives the bride away?" Rusty and Ricky speak in unison, "We do!" Sharon and Andy smile at the boys. "Very Well." Richwood says. The boys walk to join the other groomsmen.

"We are gathered here this day, not to witness the beginning of what shall, but to celebrate and affirm what already is. Andy and Sharon have invited you to share in the public declaration of what has already been united in their hearts. Their weeding celebrates the joy and passion of life. Marriage is the supreme sharing of experience and an adventure in the most intimate human relationships. Today, Sharon and Andy proclaim their love to the world and we who gathered here rejoice with them and for the new life they now undertake together." Richwood declares as Sharon and Andy gaze into each other's eyes intently. The crowd watches the beauty of their union becoming official in awe.

"Andy and Sharon, it is an honor to for all of us to be with you this day as you begin your future together. You make a lifelong commitment and assume a great responsibility, a promise between two people that you will forever love, respect, support, and thrive for one another. Your union is the ultimate confession that the measure of one's life is forever linked to the other. In marriage, two people reveal themselves fully and openly to one another, with no fear of rejection, but with the confidence such closeness will make their love richer and deeper. Your marriage is a safe haven in which you are able to express both of commonalties and your differences. Do not forget the importance of humor and laughter to maintain a sense of perspective and prevent indifference. Comfort one another, satisfying your mutual need for encouragement and support. Sharon and Andy view marriage as a gift that should never be taken for granted, it means having a partner who will enjoy living out adventures and making great stories together." Richwood declares as Sharon is smiling and holding back tears. Andy pulls out his handkerchief and dabs away the solo tear that is cascading down her left cheek. She rubs her thumb along his hand as he pulls his hand back.

Judge Richwood continues the ceremony, "The bride and groom have each written a declaration of love, for each other they would like to share before they exchange of vows. Andy you may start."

Andy clears his throat gently and speaks, "Sharon from the day I fell in love with you, I knew I wanted to be your husband for eternity. The way that you have captivated my heart and soul lets me know, that this union is meant to be. You took a chance on loving a damaged man, and risked it all to be by my side and love me. Your compassion and energy warms my heart everyday. I think about you every second of the day. I can't see my life without you in it. You came along and showed me that there is true love for every one. Through the ups and downs you never left my side. Your essence is the very reason why I believe that we are soulmates. Our hearts beat as one. When were are together there is nothing we can't overcome. The sun, the moon, nor the stars can compare to you and me because you are my everything." He declares as a tear cascades down his left cheek. She uses her thumb and swipes the tear away, as she pulls her hand back he lifts it to his lips and gently presses a kiss to her knuckle. The crowd "awws" in unison.

"Sharon." Richwood says.

"Andy, from the moment you entered my life I knew you would be in it for eternity. I didn't know that I would fall in love with you. But when I did, it was the best feeling I've ever felt. When I thought I had seen it all, you came and showed me that I was missing out on so much. You helped me realize that love is so powerful and strong and that it elevates us. Your love has elevated me to a new height. I am thankful for you every moment of the day. When I look into your eyes, I see the potential that lies within them. Your embrace makes me feel like I am surrounded by an army of men and nothing can harm me. When my back was up against the wall, it was you that hit the restart button and helped me love again. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Andy." She breathes through her tears of joy.

"That was beautiful and now Andy and Sharon, your marriage begins with the exchange pledges between you and only you, with the foundation of your love and by the strength of your commitment can make these vows last.

Andy, please look into Sharon's eyes and begin your pledge." Richwood states.

Andy begins, "Sharon, you are my you are my one true love, my best friend, my soul mate. You complete my spirit and compliment my soul. Today, before our family, our friends and the heavens I pledge my love to you, and promise to share the rest of my life with you."

Sharon affirms, "Andy, I will honor these promises until the end of time. When two souls believe their love is forever the heavens make it so." They squeeze each other's hands as they smile brightly at each other.

There isn't a dry eye in the tent after they affirm their vows.

"Do you Andy and Sharon promise to trust, respect, and celebrate each other? Grow together by unselfishly encouraging, appreciating, nurturing, and supporting each other? Laugh, play, and enjoy the simple pleasures together? Help each other stay focused on the important things life and not fret the small stuff? Be there and comfort each other always? Be faithful to each other? Begin and end each day with the words, "I love you?"" Richwood asks the couple.

In unison they affirm, "We do." They continue to look into each other's eyes as if they are the only two in the room.

"May I have the rings, please?" Richwood asks of Emily and Louie. Louie gets the faux ring from James and swaps it out with the real one and its hands it to the Judge. Emily removes Andy's ring from the stem of her bouquet and passes it over to the Judge.

Richwood begins, "The circle is a natural symbol of eternity as it has no beginning and no end. We place the ring on the left hand because it constitutes a direct path to the heart, a traditional metaphor for love and devotion. Its presence reminds us of the vows we have made and their relationship to the emotional seat of the heart. May these rings that will forever grace the hands of Sharon and Andy reside on the hands of the lover, the caregiver, the companion, and the guide."

"Do you Andy give this ring to Sharon as a token of your love for her?" He asks and Andy replies, "I do."

"Then as a reminder of this hour and the vows you have made, please look into her eyes and place this ring on her hand and speak your intention." He hands Andy the ring. Andy takes the ring and declares, "Sharon, I give you this ring because it has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of our true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all I am and ever hope to be. He glides the ring on her finger, as she watches him intently. He lifts her hand to lips and presses another gentle kiss, but this time on the ring.

"Do you Sharon, give this ring to Andy as token for your love for him?" Richwood asks.

"I do." Sharon affirms.

Then as a reminder of this hour and the vows you have made, please look into his eyes and place this ring on his hand and speak your intention." He says as he places the ring in her hand.

"Andy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." She speaks as she slides the ring on his finger and gently caresses his ring before they return to holding hands.

The audience is once again filled with "Awws."

Judge Richwood speaks once more, "Sharon and Andy have pledged themselves to a union founded on love, but with and understanding the success of their union is dependent upon the daily commitments they make to one another. We know not what the future brings, but now they face that future together, hand in hand, heart to heart. Their joys will be multiplied because they share them and sorrows diminished because they stand fast in their mutual support.

Sharon and Andy, as your future will have times of sadness and dismay, I ask you to share the taste of salt in anticipation of the comfort you will be to one another as you wipe away the tears." He hands them each a small glass of salt water, they each take a tiny sip and then place the glasses on the pillar in front of them.

Richwood continues, "As your future will have times of disillusionment and regret, I ask you to share the taste of sour in anticipation of the guidance and support you must be to one another." He hands them each a glass of lemon juice, once the respective sips have been taken, they place the glasses on the pillar.

Richwood states, "As your future will have times of frustration and conflict, I ask you to share the taste of bitter in anticipation of the compassion and tenderness you must freely give to one another." He hands them each a glass of tonic water. Once it is consumed it joins the others.

He continues, "Finally, the sweetness of your regard for one another and your marriage endures through all of these three flavors. I ask you to share the taste of this honey to remind you your union is blessed with the sweetness of your love for one another, and this possesses a strength no sadness, regret or frustration has the power to take away." He hands Andy the dropper filled with honey. He places a drop on Sharon's tongue and then places one on his. They swallow the sweetness in unison. Andy places the dropper on the pillar.

Richwood declares, "Our hope for you this day is the difficult times you face are few and far between and you have the strength, grace and integrity to endure as friends and lovers, companions and guides."

"The couple has chosen to take this time to honor their children, by bridging the gap between two families and making them one. I would ask that you all turn to the left side of the tent and prepare for yoking of the two families." He hands Sharon and Andy each a candle. Each of the kids each take their turn grabbing a candle from the holder behind them. They all walk to the unity candle. Richwood lights Sharon's and Andy's candle. Ricky, Emily, and Rusty receive their light from Andy. Nicole and Nikolas receive their light from Sharon.

"As this family becomes one, may this candle stand as a representation of the hour that they sealed the bond." Richwood says. All seven of them lean their candles towards the unity candles' wick. The candle illuminates and the crowd claps. Once the smaller candles are blown out, they return to their respective places at the altar.

"Today and every day, may Sharon and Andy strive to bring joy, hope and light into their lives, looking forward to a future filled with laughter and wonder. May they have a happy life surrounded by the love of family and friends. May they live in harmony, true to their personal values and their joint promises. May Sharon and Andy always be the best of friends and their love for one another deepen over the years." Richwood says as he places a hand on each one of their shoulders.

"Without further ado, as Sharon and Andy have declared their intent to be married and symbolized their pledges with the giving and receiving of rings, in the presence of these witnesses it is my honor and joy to pronounce they are husband and wife. Andy you may now kiss your bride!" Richwood declares. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Andy jokes before gently pulling his wife to his lips and gently kissing her, the kiss deepens quickly. The crowd cheers as they break apart. They are both beaming with joy.

"I would like to present to everyone gathered here today, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Daniel Flynn!" Richwood exclaims as they turn to face the crowd.

The instrumental of _A Thousand Years_ , resumes playing, as Emily hands her mother her bouquet. They walk down the aisle, now as man and wife. Andy is whispering sweet words in her ear, as the approach the exit. She leans up and kisses him, and winks. The crowd cheers for them as they exit the tent. They head around the side of The Observatory to wait for the rest of the party, to begin their pictures. "We could sneak away for about 10 minutes." He whispers in her ear. "Mm, as fun as that sounds, this dress is not made for a quickie." She informs him. "Damn, it was worth a shot!" He playfully exclaims. She laughs and says, "It was! If my husband would have let me get a second dress, then it would have been a huge possibility!"

He smiles at her and kisses her gently, and then says, "I like the sound of that! _Husband!"_

"Always and forever, husband." She declares before kissing him again. "Ye, Gods! You all have all night to do that! Let's get these pictures done, so I can go inside and enjoy the free champagne!" Louie declares interrupting their kiss. Andy smiles at him and winks at Sharon, she winks back. "I love you, wife!" He says before kissing her again, but more passionate. "Damn it Flynn!" He exhales. "Hush up, Louie!" Patrice says walking up to him. He does as he is told. The kiss ends and Andy says to Patrice, "Have I ever told you how much I really like you?" Patrice laughs and shakes her head yes. They begin to take the pictures. As the other guests are inside the Observatory enjoying cocktail hour and watching a slideshow of Andy's and Sharon's love and life.

The tent is being transformed into the reception area. Filled with oval tables with white tablecloths with _S &A_ embroidered on them, with white chairs with lavender and plum coverings with a seafoam green bow on the back. Each table's centerpiece is tall glass vase filled with lavender and plum hydrangeas, with five seafoam green roses in the middle. The wooden dance floor is placed down in the center of the tent. The tables surrounded it. The head table is covered in a white tablecloth, with _Sharon & Andy: A Wish Upon a Star _embroidered in the middle. The tables are lined with the square lavender plates with plum napkins, wrapped in a seafoam green coverings.

The wedding favors are in a cream carriage in a corner of the tent. The favors are a clear case of two macaroons, one lavender and one plum wrapped in a seafoam green bow. A seafoam green candle, with _Sharon & Andy: A Wish Upon a Star _emblazoned on the front, covered in a mesh lavender bag, tied with a purple satin bow.

The Medterrian buffet is set up in the right corner of the tent. Various dishes are available. A banner saying, "A Taste of the Medterrian" hangs above the buffet.

The DJ booth is in near the wedding favors.

As the guests fill the tent, the music begins. Various tunes are playing. The music stops and the entrance of the tent opens.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to the bridal party of the Flynn's" The DJ says. "First we have Austin, James, and Savannah" He says as "Happy" by Pharrell begins. The kids walk in the tent. Austin and James have their sunglasses on, each holding Savannah's arms. The walk in and stop in the middle of the dance floor and strike a pose. Dean and Savannah's parents are standing on the side of the dance floor to guide the kids to their respective spots. The guests clap.

"Next, we have the bridesmaids and groomsmen!" The DJ says as "Beautiful Day" by U2 begins to play. Each couple enters and takes their respective places along the side of the dance floor. The music stops as the DJ says, "Last, but not least I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Daniel Flynn! Oh yeah, Mr. Flynn your wife really loves you!" "Signed, Sealed, and Delivered," by Stevie Wonder begins to permeate the air as the lovely couple walks into the tent. He leans into her and whispers, "You changed your mind!" She smiles at him and whispers, "You should never doubt that possibility." He smiles as they continue to walk in. They are receiving a standing ovation. As they reach the center of the dance floor, the DJ comes back on and says, "And now for the first dance."

Frankie Valli's "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" begins to fill the air. As Andy pulls her into a beautiful embrace.

 _At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

As they sway to melody, Andy sings in her ear, " _Pardon the way that I stare/There's nothing else to compare/ The sight of you leaves me weak/There are no words left to speak."_

As the tune continues to play the guests watch them in amazement. Andy places gentle kisses along her face as they dance. She whispers, "I love you." In his ear multiple times throughout the dance. As the song ends everyone applauds them. Everyone goes to their seats. As everyone eats and mingles the air is filled with tunes from, Carole King, The Beatles, Elton John, Whitney Houston, Bette Midler, Frank Sinatra, Bebe Winans, Jason Mraz, Van Morrison, Ella Fitzgerald, Bono, Monica and many more.

Andrea and Louie both make their toasts, and ignite the room with laughter, as the regale the tale of the two lovebirds, that no one ever imagined happening. When it was time to throw the bouquet all of the single women gather behind Sharon, as she gracefully tosses it behind her. She turns around to see that Amy has caught the bouquet. The tent erupts in joyous applause. Next, is the tossing of the garter. Andy helps Sharon sit down in the chair, she whispers, "Behave!" as he kisses her before sinking to one knee. "Don't I always?" He teases. She smiles and nods no. He slowly slides her dress up and lightly traces her skin, she mouths, "Stop!" He winks in reply. He reaches the light blue garter and contemplates removing it with his mouth, but forgoes that, once he notices the slight glare she is giving him. He grasps the garter and pops it against her thigh, before sliding it down. She warns, "You will pay for that, Mr. Flynn!"

"I hope so, Mrs. Flynn!" he rasps as he stands up and tosses it over his shoulder. Everyone gasps, Andy and Sharon turn around to see Louie standing there with his gin and tonic and the garter has landed on his drink. He wasn't even standing in area, in which the garter was meant to go. "Sonovab…" He starts, and Patrice intervenes and says, "Don't!" He snaps his mouth closed swiftly, and the tent erupts with laughter.

The rest of the reception goes off without a hitch. They party dances hard, like their lives depend on it.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentleman, it is time for the final dance of Mr. and Mrs. Flynn! Please don't forget to wish them a safe journey to Greece." The DJ says. "Thank You for Loving Me" by Jon Bon Jovi permeates the air as they sway to lovely tune.

 _Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me _

As they sway to the music they both begin to cry softly. She whispers in his ear, "This is forever, honey." He pulls back and smiles at her and says, "It sure is!" He kisses her softly.

 _You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me _

As the song ends, everyone heads outside the tent into the beautifully lit night. Andy and Sharon walk out and see a vintage ivory Rolls Royce sitting in front of the Observatory. They turn to each other and Sharon asks, "Did you do this?" Andy says, "No."

"I did ma'am! Or I should say we the team did. We felt you two deserved the best! Nothing is better than a classic Rolls Royce!" Julio declares. Sharon and Andy both smile and say "Thank you, all!" The walk to the car hand in hand. Andy opens the door and says, "After you, Mrs. Flynn!" She waves at the guests before she kisses him once more and then slides in the car. He slides in after her. They both wave to the guests, before the driver pulls off. The guests watch the car drive off as the back of the car reads, "The Captain and her Lieutenant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all enjoyed! Don't worry I will be writing about the wedding night.

Leave me some nuggets of love!

Disclaimer I found some of the wedding procedures on .com No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
